


Hands

by Yeenteen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hospital, Mutiple Characters Mentioned, Other, Sibiling Love, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteen/pseuds/Yeenteen
Summary: After an unfortunate event, Lovino's heart races. Rushing around a crowded hospital, he sees the one person he doesn't want to see in a hospital bed, crying. Feliciano now finds out he has someone who cares for him.





	

'Oh he's dead.'

'He's definitely dead.'

Lovino ran into the hospital. Over looking a crowd of people, the business and sound made him more confused. Heart beating faster than ever, his mind was out of control. Many eyes watched him as he looked around for someone to help him. It wasn't long ago when he received a call from his brother's phone. 

... 

"Hello?" Lovino spoke into the phone. "Feli, I'm still cooking dinner, drive slow." 

"Hello? Who's this?" 

Lovino didn't recognize the voice talking to him, it defiantly wasn't his brother. He consciously spoke again.

"This is Lovino Vargas. Who's this?" 

There was a pause. "This is Dr. Natalia Arlovskaya from the Emergency room downtown. Are the boyfriend or brother to the owner of this phone?" 

"I'm Feliciano's brother. Did something happen?" 

"Um... your brother got into a collision on the highway going to, I guess, your house. An impaired driver crashed into the rear of his car and Mr. Feliciano's car hit the highway railings." 

Lovino widened his eyes. Turning off the stove and removing the pot of sauce off the burner, he headed out the kitchen. 

"I-is my brother okay?" 

"He is currently unconscious. Is it rude to ask to come to accompany your brother when we do some treatment?" 

Lovino rushed to the front door. He grabbed his keys and coat. Closing the lights, tossing his shoes on, and grabbing his wallet, he rushed out the front door. 

"I'm on the way." 

...

"Hi, uh. Where is Feliciano Vargas's room located?" Lovino quaked over the front desked. He was so worried. He gripped the desk as the pain in his throat burned more, making his anxiety boom through the roof. 

"Are you his brother?" The nurse asked. Lovino nodded furiously. "Right this way, sir." 

The nurse stood up with a clip board, Moving out of the way to let him go in front of him. Lovino's legs followed the nurse through hallways. Looking into some of the rooms, he whipped his head to avoid what he saw. Many rooms held patients on beds, either alone, pronounced dead, nurses fighting to save their life or a family member crying by their side. Lovino's heart raced as he thought that his brother was in the same faith. His body feeling light, he fought thoughts and the light-headedness the gray hallway gave him. The nurse lead him to the elevator. 

"Room 67. Sorry for inconvenience, i have to hurry back. Your brother is already done treatment. You can go meet him now." The nurse smiled as he pressed the button in the elevator. He turned around as he was left along in the empty, beige elevator, ready to see his brother. 

... 

Feliciano felt heavy. He woke up to his body hooked into wires and tubes and bandages wrapped around his head. Ringing in his ear caused his head to go unbalanced on his shoulders. He fully opened his eyes and realized where he was. His mind flooded with memories of driving on the highway, thinking that it was ice that caused the crash. He looked around for someone. Standing up straight, he realized how dry his lips and throats. He grabbed his phone from the side table that was connected to the bed and turned it on to see recent phone calls his phone made. 

"Unpicked Up Calls  
Called: Ludwig (3)  
Called: Elizabeta (5)  
Called: Francis (2)  
Called: Antonio (6)" 

'Did no one show up?' Feliciano thought. For a long time, people have been ignoring Felicano for better things. He thought his best friends cared about him but he was convinced not. Understanding why he was alone in the hospital room, he began to cry, not realizing: 

"Picked up call:   
Called: Lovino (1)

Texts:   
Lovino: do I need to bring anything?  
Lovino: should I bring his health information?" 

Tears streamed down his face, now realizing he had someone who cared for him the most. He covered his mouth with his hand and turning off his phone. He heard heavy foot steps and exhausted breathes from the door, knowing who that was. 

"Oh, fratello," Lovino dropped his bag on the chair and wrapped an arm around his little brother. Digging his face into his shoulder, Lovino cried. Feliciano wrapped his arms around his older brother, being careful of the tubes connected to him but still having a firm hold. 

"You came!" Feliciano cheered. Lovino pulled away to look at his brother's face. 

"Of course i did. I care about you." Lovino replied as he kissed Feliciano's forehead. Both of them had tear stained on their cheeks, relived that Feliciano had some that cared for him and that Lovino was relieved to have his brother alive and well. "Why are you so surprised I came?" 

Feliciano grabbed his phone and showed him his notifications. "The nurse called everyone. I guess they couldn't answer." 

Lovino narrowed his brows and looked into his younger brother's eyes, grabbing his hand. "Okay, but I answered. and I'm pretty sure I'm the number one person who cares about you, fratello, I almost ran a red light to get here to see if you were fine." 

Feliciano smirked at the last line. Typical big brother. He was crying so much, feeling how much his big brother cared for him. 

"I'll cancel all my meetings to take care of you. I gotta." Lovino rubbed his younger brother's fingers. "You'll stay at my place until you get better, or when you feel like going back home." 

Feli nodded pulled his brother back into a warm hug. He forgot how nice it felt to feel big brother's warmth. He knew how cold Lovino was towards other people. He didn't know he had a sweet spot for him but he knew he couldn't be more proud and grateful to have a caring brother. 

"Feliciano." 

"Hmm?" 

"Sleep, okay? It's almost midnight and i know you haven't had your siesta yet." 

Feliciano nodded and laid down. Lovino pressed the button to lay back the bed, then tucking his younger brother in. Lovino stroked his cheek, watching Feliciano's eyes get heavy. 

"Shh..." 

Feliciano was falling asleep, still holding his fratello's hand. 

"Good Night Feli." He heard Lovino say. "Ti amo..." 

...

Feliciano woke up in the middle of the night. He felt his brother's hand holding his, feeling warmth in his heart from his big brother's love. He rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. Feliciano looked around, seeing that the door was closed but some light seeped into the room. He found his brother sleeping uncomfortably on the chair beside him, using his brown coat as a blanket. Feliciano took his brother's hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. 

"anche io ti voglio bene, fratello."

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this was hard to write. I love sibling love omg I cried inside writing this. I hope you loved this as much as i did
> 
> Thanks for reading :))


End file.
